Proyecto Beta
by Trainer Ariel
Summary: ¿Creías que conocías el mundo Pokémon? ¿Quieres conocer la historia jamás contada sobre este mundo? Acompáñame en mi viaje y lo descubriremos juntos
1. Introducción

Introducción

Hola, me llamo Ariel y vivo muy lejos de las regiones habitadas por Pokémon, pero mi sueño era poder tener un compañero Pokémon y viajar por esas regiones para convertirme en un gran entrenador. Como casi todos en mi situación, tenía a mis padres en contra, que no les hacía ninguna gracia que dejara de estudiar y me pusiera a "hacer el vago" lejos de casa, pero al final conseguí una beca para estudiar en una academia de esas regiones, en Johto, para ser más exactos, y me fui a vivir allí, a la academia por supuesto. Tenía que estudiar bastante (al contrario de lo que pensaba mi padre), sobre todo si quería mantener la beca, ya que sin ella no duraría mucho, porque mi padre no estaba dispuesto a pagarme los estudios.

Conseguí la beca porque después de ver un documental de Pokémon de agua (que eran mis favoritos) que me bajé de Internet, vi en los créditos el nombre de la academia y de su rector, Primo, y tras varias llamadas (con mi móvil, por supuesto) conseguí hablar con él y plantearle mi situación. Primo tiene fama de severo, pero en realidad está dispuesto a echarte una mano, y más si quieres y no puedes, como en mi situación.

El caso es que me dio una beca con la condición de estudiar y mantenerla, y hasta hoy me ha funcionado, ahora estoy en el último curso (son 4) con 16 años, y deseando de graduarme para iniciar mi viaje. En la academia conocí a gente que era de fuera, como yo, y a gente que vivía en alguna de estas regiones, Rubén estaba en mi situación aunque estudiaba planta, nunca lo entendí la verdad, los Pokémon planta tienen pocos puntos fuertes (aunque bastantes recursos) y huelen mal, y Alex, que al contrario que nosotros era de Johto, la misma región donde estaba la academia, y estudiaba los Pokémon de fuego, algo insólito puesto que venía de ciudad Orquídea, que era una isla, pero era un chico bastante reservado y ni le preguntamos por qué ni él nos lo contó.  
Rubén era más o menos como yo, ambicioso y lleno de ganas por viajar, aunque bastante más orgulloso y cabezón, pero Alex era muy diferente, calmado y callado, y suponíamos que también tenía sus ambiciones, pero nunca las demostraba, siempre pensamos que se equivocó y tenía que haber estudiado psíquico en lugar de fuego, pero cambiábamos de opinión cuando le veíamos combatir con un Pokémon de fuego, ya que le sacaba todo su potencial.


	2. ¿Agua vence a planta?

Todo el mundo sabe que los Pokémon de tipo planta, por el tipo, vencen a los Pokémon de agua, pero yo me empeñaba en demostrar lo contrario por dos razones, la primera era porque pensaba que los Pokémon de agua tenían la capacidad de adaptarse a todo y poder enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de situación, y la segunda para meterme con Rubén, que decía que un Pokémon de planta nunca sería derrotado por uno de agua.

Pasé con alguna dificultad mis primeros años en la escuela ya que era una enseñanza básica sobre Pokémon y por ello se daban muchos tipos de Pokemon que no me interesaban como bicho y planta, pero al pasar la enseñanza básica me especialicé en Pokémon de agua, eran mi pasión. Al principio me era muy fácil aprobar los exámenes ya que sólo estudiábamos a los Pokémon de agua y sus características, aunque tenía que coger otras asignaturas y elegí eléctrico, ya que era la segunda que más me interesaba y fantasma, ésta sólo por curiosidad porque no pensaba dedicarme a entrenar fantasmas, según tenía entendido era el tipo más difícil de entrenar junto con los psíquicos, además de que a mí sólo me interesaban los Pokémon de agua. El último año de la enseñanza avanzada sólo daba la asignatura de agua, pero como los Pokémon de agua generalmente tienen características de otros muchos tipos la asignatura se dividía y tenía muchas ramas, y como era un avaricioso elegí todas. Había un total de 10, una era la general, y las otras 9 eran las distintas combinaciones de Pokémon de agua con otros tipos que había entre Johto y Kanto.

Un día nos dijeron que íbamos a hacer una excursión a Hoenn, estaba deseando ya que aunque a Kanto había ido varias veces, a Hoenn no había ido nunca. Tenía suerte de poder realizar ese viaje ya que faltaba poco para mi 14 cumpleaños y dejar ya la escuela para convertirme en entrenador Pokémon.

Se acercaba el día de la excursión y yo no paraba de comentarlo con mis compañeros de clase, todos estábamos encantados de poder realizar ese viaje y de conocer por fin la famosa región de Hoenn. La emoción no paraba de subir cuando dos compañeros que habían estado en mi clase en la enseñanza básica me confirmaron su asistencia. Nos separamos al terminarla porque uno de ellos se especializó en Pokémon planta y otro en Pokémon de fuego, siempre que nos veíamos discutíamos sobre lo mismo. El que estudiaba a los Pokémon de planta me empezaba a picar diciéndome que los Pokémon de agua no servían para nada con un Pokémon planta delante, y yo siempre le respondía que eso era mentira porque los Pokémon de agua podían aprender casi todos ataques de hielo y además ciertos Pokémon de agua como Gyarados, o Tentacruel eran fuertes contra éstos, además el que estudiaba a los de fuego siempre salía a mi defensa:

Alex: Rubén no alardees de tipo, porque entonces cualquiera de fuego podría ganar a tus Pokémon de planta.  
Yo: Gracias tío, cuando empieza a hablar de los Pokes de planta no hay quien esté a su lado.  
Rubén: Si claro, encima, pues anda que cuando tú empiezas a hablar de los de agua, ahí sí que no puede aguantarte nadie.  
Yo: Ya, pero por lo menos tengo razón xD.  
Rubén: Ya claro, ¿por qué no lo comprobamos en la sala de combates?  
Yo: ¿De verdad quieres que te dé una paliza?  
Rubén: ¿Tú a mí? Perdona que no me ría.  
Yo: Te vas a cagar, ¿te importaría hacer de juez?  
Alex: A mí no me metáis en esto, que Primo ya nos tiene calados.  
Yo: Por favor Alex, sólo di quién es el vencedor.  
Alex: Ya estamos otra vez... que remedio...

En la sala de combates elegimos un Pokémon de agua y otro de planta respectivamente y empezamos el combate.

Rubén: No hacen falta tantas formalidades empecemos de una vez.  
Yo: Estoy deseando.  
Rubén: ¡Adelante Pokeball! (Salió un Exeggutor) Exeggut gutor.  
Yo: ¡Qué picao! ¡Adelante! (Salió un Vaporeon)  
Rubén: Exeggutor usa drenadoras.  
Yo: Vaporeon esquivar y rayo aurora.

El rayo aurora le da en el blanco, pero a causa del calor casi no afecta a Exeggutor.

Yo: Maldito calor.  
Rubén: No, bendito calor. Exeggutor rayo solar.  
Yo: Cuidado Vaporeon no tardará mucho en lanzarla, aguanta y usa agilidad, (lo esquiva). Genial Vaporeon ahora usa pistola agua.  
Rubén: ¿Estás loco? Creo que deberías volver a la enseñanza básica.  
Yo: Y yo creo que no vas a salir de aquí, Vaporeon ahora usa rayo hielo.  
Rubén: Exeggutor pantalla luz. (El ataque de Vaporeon falla)  
Primo: ¡Basta ya!  
Rubén y yo: ¡Profesor!  
Primo: ¡¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?! ¡Siempre que me descuido os pillo peleando! ¿Habéis pillado hora por lo menos?  
Nosotros: No...  
Primo: Me lo imaginaba, porque da la casualidad que tengo clase aquí con los de primer curso. Llevar los Pokémon a la enfermera Joy y ya hablaremos después.  
Nosotros: Vale...

De camino empezamos a picarnos, porque él decía que iba a ganar y el profesor no le ha dejado saborear la victoria:

Yo: Tuviste suerte de que entrara porque lo único que ibas a experimentar era la derrota.  
Alex: Basta ya ¿no?, siempre estáis igual.  
Rubén: Es verdad, no se puede discutir con alguien que cree que los Pokémon de agua ganan a los de planta.  
Yo: Serás...  
Alex: Oye Ariel dime una cosa, ¿esa pistola de agua no lo usaste porque si verdad?  
Yo: Claro que no, debido al calor los ataques de hielo de Vaporeon eran muy débiles, así que primero quise mojarlo para que el Rayo Hielo que iba a hacer después ganara fuerza.  
Alex: Mm, sabía que era una estrategia pero no tenía ni idea de eso, se nota que te gustan los Pokémon de agua.  
Rubén: He de reconocer que la estrategia no era mala, pero te olvidaste de que Exeggutor es un Pokémon muy defensivo, y su Pantalla Luz es muy fuerte.  
Yo: Ya pero tú de todas formas jugabas con mucha ventaja, no sólo del tipo sino del ambiente, no había agua cerca y estamos en verano, encima te coges a Exeggutor para que yo no pueda elegir a Poliwrath o a Tentacruel, aunque de todas formas tampoco era un campo de agua, con lo que tenías más ventaja todavía.  
Alex: Pero eso es un problema de los Pokémon de agua, tú no eliges las condiciones y son unos Pokémon que necesitan unas condiciones adecuadas.  
Rubén: Cierto.  
Yo: No te creas, una cosa por la que me encantan estos Pokémon es porque son muy adaptables, al igual que cuando llenas una botella el agua toma esta forma, los Pokémon de agua son capaces de adaptarse al combate, pero es que estaba en una muy clara desventaja y eso no me lo vas a negar, imagínate a un Pokémon de planta luchando en la nieve, y ya no te digo en el agua.  
Alex: Bueno eso también es verdad.  
Rubén: Bueno de todas formas eso ponía a prueba tu conocimiento sobre los Pokémon de agua, y no se si has aprobado...  
Alex: Pues yo creo que ha aprobado y de sobra, la estrategia que tenía planeada con Vaporeon ha sido genial, además tú has elegido a Exeggutor para asegurarte al 100% de que ibas a ganar porque también es de tipo Psíquico, en cambio Vaporeon era sólo de tipo agua. Creo que Ariel ha pasado el examen con sobresaliente.  
Yo: Por favor ya basta, vas a hacer que me ponga colorado.  
Rubén: Eso habrá que verlo, todavía no me has ganado.  
Yo: Pero porque el profesor nos interrumpió, no porque tú me fueras a ganar.  
Alex: Oye Ariel, ¿cuál es tu Pokémon de agua favorito?  
Yo: Pues no tengo, la verdad es que me gustan todos, aunque hay unos cuantos que me gustan más que otros.  
Alex: Por ejemplo...  
Yo: Pues verás, el otro día en clase me aburría y estuve pensando en todos los Pokémon de agua que debido a su otro tipo protegen sus puntos débiles, y saqué unos cuantos...  
Rubén: Eso es una tontería, ningún Pokémon de agua es fuerte contra uno hoja.  
Yo: Hagamos como que no hemos oído nada, como te iba diciendo, entre esos Pokémon están por ejemplo: Quagsire, Gyarados, Kingdra, Lanturn y Tentacruel, Poliwrath, Lapras o Starmie.  
Alex: Si no me equivoco, Quagsire y Lanturn son los fuertes contra eléctrico ¿no?  
Rubén: Si y Tentacruel y Gyarados contra hoja.  
Yo: Exacto, pero os olvidáis de algo, Kingdra es fuerte contra ambos, sólo es débil a ataques tipo dragón.

En esto ya habíamos llegado al Centro Pokémon.

Alex: Kingdra... un gran Pokémon.  
Yo: Y los otros son simplemente para enfrentarte a otros tipos, como Starmie que es en parte agua y en parte psíquico, pero puede aprender ataques de hielo y eléctricos.  
Enfermera Joy: Hola chicos, ¿no la habréis liado otra vez no?  
Yo: Cómo nos conoces xD.  
Alex: Pues que estos se han vuelto a pelear y nos ha mandado el profesor a curar a los Pokémon.  
Joy: Me lo imaginaba… no sé como os aguanta Primo. Anda traed los Pokémon.  
Rubén: No se que haríamos sin ti.  
Joy: Bueno anda esperad a que se los lleve a los Chansey y nos tomamos algo, ¿vale?  
Todos: ¡De acuerdo!

Al cabo de un rato...

Joy: Bueno a ver qué habéis hecho ahora.

Teníamos esas confianzas con la enfermera Joy porque íbamos mucho al Centro Pokémon después de nuestras peleillas. Le estuvimos contando todo lo que pasó, y después le dijimos lo de nuestra cercana excursión a Hoenn.

Joy: ¡¿Qué os vais a Hoenn?! Que suerte tenéis.  
Yo: Si, estoy deseando ver los Pokémon de agua de la región Hoenn.  
Rubén: Y yo los de planta.  
Alex: Y yo los de fuego.  
Joy: Según tengo entendido en Hoenn viven muchas especies diferentes de Pokémon.  
Yo: Eso espero.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más y nos fuimos para la academia ya cerca de la hora de cenar. Cuando llegamos el profesor nos estaba esperando.

Primo: Vaya, por fin os dignáis a aparecer, ¿habéis curado a los Pokémon o habéis luchado en la calle?  
Yo: No profesor hemos estado en el Centro Pokémon para curarlos, toma aquí los tienes.  
Alex: Profesor quiero que sepa que aunque el hecho de combatir ha estado mal, el combate que estaban llevando a cabo era muy bueno, me atrevo a decir que estos alumnos son bastante buenos en combate.  
Primo: ¿Ah sí? Bueno quizás podéis hacer una demostración después de cenar para los alumnos nuevos, ¿qué os parece?

Lo de alumnos nuevos al final de curso puede sonar raro, pero es que unos días antes de terminar el curso, Primo invitaba a los alumnos que se iban a matricular el año siguiente para enseñarles la academia y para que empezaran a conocer un poco el ambiente.

Yo y Rubén: ¿¡Está seguro profesor!?  
Primo: Por supuesto, aunque no hubiérais elegido el mejor momento para luchar, he de supervisar vuestros progresos.

Y guiñándonos un ojo se fue para el comedor, y nosotros detrás de él incrédulos por llevarnos una oportunidad en lugar de una bronca. Mientras cenábamos no paraba de mirar a Vaporeon, que estaba cenando junto a mí por orden del profesor, sin creerme todavía que iba a luchar delante de toda la academia.

Rubén: Que Ariel, ¿estás nervioso? No hace falta que te pongas nervioso, si vas a perder igual.  
Yo: No estoy nervioso por perder, sino por luchar delante de tanta gente, ¿tú no estás nervioso?  
Rubén: Sólo los perdedores se ponen nerviosos.  
Primo: ¡Atención todos por favor! Ahora dos alumnos de último curso van a luchar delante de todos nosotros para demostrar sus conocimientos de agua y planta respectivamente. Si sois tan amables...

Entonces fuimos detrás del profesor al campo de batalla.

Primo: Si no te importa podrías hacer de juez.  
Alex: ¿Yo? Pero si no he estudiado nada para ser juez...  
Primo: Da igual esto no es un combate reglamentario.  
Alex: Bueno...

Entonces subió al campo de batalla se puso en medio y empezó.

Alex: Esto es un combate de uno contra uno sin límite de tiempo, ganará el Pokémon que consiga eliminar al otro. ¡Adelante!  
Yo: ¡Vaporeon usa rayo hielo!  
Rubén: ¡Exeggutor usa pantalla luz!  
Yo: ¡No! Con la pantalla luz se me debilitan los ataques especiales, tendré que tirar de físicos hasta que se le debiliten.  
Yo: ¡Vaporeon usa agilidad!  
Rubén: ¡Eso no te servirá! ¡Exeggutor, hoja afilada en todas direcciones!  
Yo: Vaporeon atento y usa rayo hielo contra el ataque de Exeggutor.

De repente se vio a Vaporeon detrás de Exeggutor congelando las hojas de Exeggutor.

Rubén: Bien Exeggutor ya lo tenemos, usa drenadoras.  
Yo: Vaporeon ataque rápido.

Vaporeon esquivó el drenadoras y llegó a dar a Exeggutor, pero no le hizo apenas daño.

Rubén: Exeggutor, usa tu pisotón.  
Yo: Vaporeon, pistola de agua en la cara y aléjate de él.

Exeggutor se tambalea, pero en poco tiempo se endereza de nuevo, listo para seguir.

Rubén: Exeggutor, usa tu somnífero.  
Yo: Mierda, si duerme a Vaporeon no hay nada que hacer. ¡Vaporeon, armadura ácida!

Y de repente Vaporeon desapareció, haciendo que Exeggutor dejará de soltar polen.

Yo: Vaporeon rayo hielo, y aguanta hasta que te ataque.  
Rubén: ¡Exeggutor esquívalo!

Pero Vaporeon aguantó lo suficiente como para destruirle la pantalla de luz.

Yo: Muy bien Vaporeon, pistola de agua rápido.  
Rubén: Exeggutor, usa pantalla luz otra vez.

Y el ataque de Vaporeon rebotó.

Yo: Vaporeon usa rayo burbuja y dirígelo encima de Exeggutor.  
Rubén: Exeggutor no se que está tramando pero tenemos tiempo, carga tu rayo solar.  
Yo: Vaporeon no tenemos tiempo, usa rayo hielo contra las burbujas.  
Rubén: ¡¿Cómo?!

Y al ser congeladas las burbujas cayeron como un granizo sobre Exeggutor, cortando su rayo solar y quitándole la pantalla de luz.

Yo: ¡Vaporeon aprovecha su confusión, bola sombra!

Pero sorprendentemente después de este ataque, Exeggutor se levantó, parecía cansado pero no se daba por vencido.

Rubén: Ariel me has pillado por sorpresa, pero no volverá a pasar. Exeggutor, usa tu psíquico para levantar las bolas de hielo y lanzárselas a Vaporeon.  
Yo: Vaporeon usa ventisca.

Pero las bolas de hielo alcanzaron a Vaporeon antes de la ventisca afectara a Exeggutor, y no pudo seguir con ese ataque.

Yo: Vaporeon usa ataque rápido para esquivarlas, y termina con un pistola agua.

Y después de ese pistola de agua Exeggutor cayó al suelo y ya no se pudo levantar.

Alex: ¡Exeggutor no puede levantarse, Vaporeon y Ariel, ganan!  
Yo: Parece Rubén, que los Pokémon de agua sí que pueden vencer a los de planta, ¿no te parece?  
Rubén: Muy bien, tú ganas, se nota que has entrenado bien a Vaporeon estos años.

Primo: Me parece que este año no vamos a tener espacio en las aulas de agua, ¿no te parece Ariel?  
Yo: No es para tanto xD.  
Primo: De todas formas has hecho un buen trabajo con Vaporeon, me acuerdo cuando llegó a la academia siendo un Eevee, ya entonces me dijisteis que si lo evolucionaba a Vaporeon harías de él un gran Pokémon, y veo que lo has hecho muy bien. Enhorabuena.  
Yo: Je je.


	3. Viaje a Hoenn

Esa mañana me levanté de golpe, ya que la noche anterior había estado celebrando mi victoria contra Rubén y me pasé toda la noche metiéndome con él. Hoy era el día que nos íbamos a Hoenn, y ya empezábamos mal, el autobús salía en 15 minutos, y para variar tenía todo lo que tenía que estar dentro de la maleta, encima del escritorio y lógicamente no me iba a ir sin desayunar, conclusión, que en 10 minutos estaba pegándome golpes en el estómago para poder digerir la tostada que me estaba metiendo casi de golpe. Al final acabé entrando en el autobús, pero no me libré de los empujones de Primo hasta entrar.

Primo: No se como has llegado al último curso Ariel, bueno si, porque no evaluamos el estado de las habitaciones.

Yo: ^^U, y espero que siga siendo así.

En el autobús, para no variar seguí charlando con Rubén acerca de nuestras diferencias acerca de elegir compañero Pokémon.

Yo: Me pregunto cómo será el Pokémon de agua que dé el profesor de Hoenn a los entrenadores que se inician en su viaje.

Rubén: Pero que más te da, tú partes de la academia, a ti no te darán Pokémon.

Yo: Jo, ya lo sé, pero de todas formas siento curiosidad. Los dos Pokes de agua de Kanto y de Johto no son de mis favoritos, aunque si tengo que elegir me quedo con Squirtle, me gusta más Blastoise que Feraligator.

Rubén: Yo me quedaría con Meganium, esconde mucho bajo ese aspecto de no haber roto un plato.

Alex: Mudkip.

Rubén y yo: ¡¿Ein?!

Alex: Que el Pokémon de agua de Hoenn se llama Mudkip, me he informado, y antes de que me lo preguntes Rubén, el de planta se llama Treecko.

Yo: ¡¿Mudkip?! ¡Cómo mola!

Rubén: ¡¿Treecko?! Mm, interesante...

Yo: Y... ¿Cómo se llama el de fuego?

Alex: El de fuego se llama Torchic, y su evolución es de tipo fuego y lucha, una combinación que no se da entre los Pokémon de Kanto y de Johto.

Yo: ¿Pero tú cómo sabes todo eso?

Alex: Mientras tú ayer te reías de Rubén yo estuve hablando con Primo, tenía que decirle una cosa y hablando del tema me lo contó.

Después de la intervención de Alex en la conversación, nos quedamos todos un poco pensativos, imaginándonos a esos Pokémon de Hoenn, y deseando de llegar a Ciudad Olivo para embarcar, porque en el barco por lo menos teníamos habitaciones y camas.

Al llegar a Trigal, Primo dijo que haríamos un descanso de apenas dos horas para comer y repostar, así que nos mandó a todos al centro Pokémon para comer. Un grupo de alumnas se pusieron a gritarle a Primo nada más bajar del autobús.

Alumnas: ¡Podemos ir a la torre Radio para conocer a Rosa!

Primo: No creo que haya tiempo.

Alumna 1: ¡Venga Primo, que no tardamos nada!

Alumna 2: ¡Eso, en una hora estamos aquí!

Primo: Bueno venga, pero como no estéis aquí en una hora... bah! Da igual, procurad no llegar tarde.

Primo había reservado el comedor del centro Pokémon de Trigal (casi entero) para comer, y se pasó toda la comida hablando con la enfermera Joy. Me di cuenta de una chica que había unas mesas más allá de donde estaba Primo, que aunque estaba sentada con un grupo de chicas, estaba sola. Esa chica siempre estaba sola, iba a clase de fantasma y de psíquico, y en algunas estaba sola, porque esos tipos son llamativos pero no para los estudiantes. A parte apenas se sabía nada de ella, en ese aspecto era como Alex, pero él por lo menos se iba con nosotros y nos hablaba por poco que fuera. Pero me fijé en ella porque estaba como triste, raro en ella porque siempre va alegre, estará sola, pero cuando se la veía por los pasillos no lo aparentaba porque siempre iba cantando o riendo.

Terminamos de comer y continuamos nuestro viaje, en esta ocasión ya no podíamos ni pensar porque Primo se tiró todo el viaje discutiendo con el grupo de alumnas a las que había dejado ir a la torre Radio ya que habían llegado cuando íbamos a salir, por poco les pone un autobús de vuelta, menos mal que al final entró en razón, aunque ellas se merecían un buen escarmiento, siempre estaban liándola en la academia, se las oía desde cualquier aula a cualquier hora.

Y por fin llegamos a Olivo, por fin íbamos a dormir después de un total de 8 horas en el autobús, aún era por la tarde, pero ninguno teníamos ganas ni de conocer la ciudad (algunos ya nos la conocíamos de escapadas en vacaciones o fines de semana), ni de oír las historias de Primo del misterioso Pokémon que vive en unas pequeñas islas entre Olivo y Orquídea, y eso que a mí esa historia me interesaba, ya que hablaba de un Pokémon que sin ser de agua vivía en el fondo del mar...

Yo: No sé por qué me da que va a ser un viaje inolvidable.

Rubén: Yo sólo espero que Treecko merezca la pena.

Alex: No es para tanto, pensad que ahora vamos a dormir.

Y efectivamente, fue llegar al barco y quedarme dormido, con la mochila en los pies de la cama y la ropa puesta, ni siquiera oí zarpar el barco poco tiempo después.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertaron con música, que aunque parezca mentira, hace que te levantes con ánimo y buen humor, aunque a Rubén no terminó de convencerlo, porque cuando fui a levantarlo me tiró hasta los calcetines, y después de quedarse sin cosas para tirarme escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada e hizo amago de seguir durmiendo, pero Primo me vio en el pasillo con todas las cosas de Rubén y me ayudó a despertarlo, aunque incluso a los dos nos costó trabajo levantarlo de la cama. Llegamos a Hoenn después de desayunar, a eso de las 12 de la mañana (más bien medio día ya xD), y para nuestra sorpresa en lugar de llegar a una ciudad tecnológicamente avanzada (Primo siempre decía que la región de Hoenn estaba mucho más avanzada que Johto) nos encontramos con un bosque inmenso, equivalente al bosque verde de Kanto. Primo estaba hablando con un hombre bastante grande y ancho de hombros, que poco después nos enteraríamos que era el profesor Abedul, el profesor Pokémon de esa región.

Primo: Bueno chicos, éste es el profesor Abedul, que nos va a llevar a su laboratorio y nos va a enseñar algunas cosas.

Profesor Abedul: Hola chicos, sólo deciros que tengáis cuidado con los Poochyena, son muy juguetones. ¡Aaaadelante!

Después de algunos "¿Poo... qué?" a los que el profesor sólo respondió con una sonrisa burlona, iniciamos el trayecto hacia el laboratorio del profesor.

De repente más o menos a mitad de camino nos tuvimos que parar al oír gritar a un grupo de chicas, pero cuando llegué sólo pude ver como la chica que no hablaba con nadie atrapaba un Pokémon, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ver cuál era.

Abedul: ¡Oh! Tu debes de dar siniestro, ¿me equivoco?

Chica: Más o menos, en realidad doy fantasma, siniestro la he cogido como optativa.

Abedul: Oh vaya... ¿Y como sabías que Poochyena era de tipo siniestro? Porque lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Chica: Si, puro instinto femenino.

Y le dedicó una sonrisa al profesor, que le respondió con otra sonrisa. En cuanto continuamos el viaje le pedí a la chica que me enseñara el Pokémon que acababa de capturar, y la verdad es que me dio un poco me miedo cuando se abalanzó contra mí, parecía que tenía hambre y me había confundido con la comida.

Por fin llegamos al laboratorio, después del pequeño incidente con el Poochyena, me acordé de la descripción del Pokémon de agua de Hoenn y no pude dejar de imaginar como sería, aunque al final me di por vencido y decidí escuchar un poco a Primo, que seguro me acabaría preguntando algo, siempre lo hacía.

Abedul: Bien, ya hemos llegado. Supongo que después de tanto viaje de lo único que tenéis ganas es de ver a los Pokémon que dejo a los entrenadores que se inician en un viaje, ¿me equivoco?

Alumno: Eso, que ya va siendo hora de ver algo interesante.

Abedul: Je, je. Bueno, pues empecemos. ¡Adelante Pokéball!

De esta Pokéball salió Treecko, y a Rubén se le estaba empezando a caer la baba.

Abedul: ¿Alguien sabe de que...

Rubén: ¡Es Treecko, el de planta!

Abedul: Je, je. Pues si, efectivamente este es el Pokémon de planta, y como bien ha dicho...

Rubén: Rubén, estudio planta.

Abedul: Como bien ha dicho Rubén se llama Treecko, este Pokémon por lo general es bastante orgulloso, y nunca se da por vencido, las pocas veces que pierde un combate, no descansa hasta haber mejorado su técnica y haber derrotado al Pokémon que lo venció.

Abedul: Pasemos al siguiente... ¡Adelante Pokéball!

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un tor tor chic.

Alex: ¡Ese es Torchic!

Me extrañé al oír medio gritar a Alex el nombre de Torchic, ya que aún cuando sabe las respuestas a las preguntas nunca respondía sin que se le preguntara, pero además me di cuenta de que Torchic estaba mirando a Alex, como diciéndole algo, parecía que habían conectado.

Primo: Efectivamente Alejandro.

Abedul: Alex, efectivamente, éste es el de fuego, y se llama Torchic como bien has dicho. Este Pokémon en su primera etapa es bastante inofensivo, tiene una naturaleza por lo general dócil, aunque eso cambia cuando evoluciona, ya que se convierte en un formidable luchador... literalmente, al evolucionar adquiere características de los Pokémon luchadores, y es sin lugar a dudas un enemigo a tener en cuenta. Pues bien, vamos a por el último Pokémon, aunque su tipo ya no sea ningún misterio. ¡Adelante Pokéball!

Me quedé bastante fascinado cuando vi a Mudkip por primera vez, pero me quedé más sorprendido todavía cuando me di cuenta que me miraba, de alguna manera había algo entre nosotros, me estaba mirando de la misma forma que Torchic había mirado a Alex, como si me hubiera elegido para ser su compañero.

Cuando conseguí desviar la mirada de los hechizantes ojos de aquel peculiar Pokémon me di cuenta de que también Treecko y Rubén se estaban mirando, aunque en sus miradas se podía ver respeto y complicidad, como si estuvieran tramando algo. Al terminar la charla del profesor Abedul sobre los tres iniciales de Hoenn, empezó a hablar sobre las diferentes reglas de la liga de Hoenn con respecto a las de Johto y Kanto, que teníamos que aprender en la academia. Entre otras cosas explicó que los combates de dos Pokémon contra dos eran legales, vamos que no incumplían ninguna norma de la liga.

Cuando terminó la charla, Primo nos dijo a Alex, a Rubén y a mí que nos quedáramos con el profesor Abedul un rato más, que tenía que decirnos algo, así que esperamos mientras salían todos, cuando se fueron, volvió a sacar a los Pokémon de sus Pokéball, y dijo:

Abedul: ¿Grandes Pokémon verdad? Que pena que no los recojan ningún entrenador.

Alex, Rubén y yo: ¡¿Cómo?!

Abedul: Lo que oís, estos Pokémon no serán para los jóvenes entrenadores que inicien en Hoenn su viaje.

Rubén (acercándose a Treecko): Entonces... ¿Quién se los va a quedar?

Entonces me di cuenta de que Alex estaba acariciando a Torchic, y Rubén ya había llegado hasta donde estaba Treecko cuando intenté buscar a Mudkip y lo vi bajo mis pies, llamándome.

Abedul: Son vuestros.

Rubén y yo: ¡¿Cómo?!

Abedul: Habéis oído bien, Primo me dijo que vosotros tres teníais una estrecha relación con los Pokémon a los que estudiabais, por ejemplo, Vaporeon sólo desarrollaba todo su potencial cuando combatía contigo Ariel, y lo mismo puedo decir de Exeggutor y Rubén. Primo me comentó que cuando luchabais con Pokémon del tipo que estudiabais, mejoraban bastante, demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que los Pokémon para cualquier tipo de competición o educación, están entrenados para no superar un límite, pero cuando combatían junto a vosotros se olvidaban de eso, sólo os hacían caso a vosotros. Creo que os los tenéis más que merecido, además he podido comprobar que lo que decía Primo era cierto, ya que cada vez que sacaba a un Pokémon, éste os encontraba: Treecko a Rubén, Torchic a Alex y por último Mudkip a ti, Ariel. Creo que ahora que os han conocido no quieren tener a otro compañero en su aventura que no sea a vosotros, y su decisión es la que cuenta. De todas formas por ahora no os podéis quedar con ellos, Primo y yo hemos acordado que lo mejor sería que nadie más de la academia lo supiera, así que os enviaré a los Pokémon a la academia el día de vuestra graduación.

Nos quedamos sin palabras, lo que los tres habíamos soñado en un momento se había hecho realidad, no sólo teníamos nuestro primer compañero Pokémon de verdad, sino que además era de Hoenn.

Abedul: Bueno podéis decir algo si queréis ja ja.

Después de este shock, Abedul nos llevó con los demás, e intentamos no pegar gritos y saltos de alegría cuando los demás nos preguntaban que qué era lo que nos había dicho el profesor Abedul. Estuvimos merendando, intentando cambiar de tema para que no se nos escapara nada, y acabamos hablando desde donde empezaríamos nuestro viaje, en que región. Al final quedamos en empezar cada uno en una región diferente para entrenarnos en serio y poder algún día hacer un gran combate, en ese momento empezamos (para variar) Rubén y yo a discutir sobre quién ganaría ese combate. Dormimos en el centro Pokémon de pueblo Escaso, un poco deprimidos al saber que no llegaríamos más lejos. A la mañana siguiente Abedul se fue a su laboratorio a seguir trabajando, y Primo nos dio algunas clases al aire libre, nos contó algunas combinaciones nuevas de tipos, y se le llenó la boca cuando dijo que por fin planta y agua se juntaban en un Pokémon, en ese momento nos miramos Rubén y yo, como diciendo "Quiero a ese Pokémon", y dejamos de prestar atención a Primo durante un momento, hasta que nos enseñó ese Pokémon.

Primo: Adelante Pokéball.

Lotad: Lo lotad.

Primo: Este Pokémon se llama Lotad, y necesita de dos transformaciones para llegar a su forma más evolucionada, Ludicolo. A pesar del aspecto poco serio e incluso cómico que puede llegar a tener este Pokémon es un adversario a tener muy en cuenta, ya que tiene muchos recursos y habilidades.

Y con eso terminamos nuestro viaje por Hoenn, la verdad es que fue bastante corto, pero bastante importante, sobre todo para Rubén, para Alex y para mí.

Ya en el barco, después de haber cenado en el centro Pokémon de pueblo Escaso y haber dado un par de vueltas por los alrededores, me metí directamente en la cama, pensando en Mudkip, y en el viaje que nos esperaría no dentro de mucho...


	4. La graduación

Ya estábamos a tan sólo una semana para la graduación, había pasado bien los exámenes, sólo había tenido problemas en la rama de psíquico, ya que el profesor que me daba esa rama era profesor de sólo psíquico y no se daba cuenta de que la mayoría de los Pokémon psíquicos de tipo dual no necesitan lazos mentales con el entrenador, y nos tenía horas en clase mirando a Slowpoke para intentar mantener contacto telepático, claro después pasaba lo que pasaba, te ponías con el libro de psíquico delante y no parabas de bostezar, y ya cuando aparecía un dibujo de un Slowpoke...

Total que conseguí sacarme todo el curso bien, y me dio por llamar a mis padres para decírselo, aunque acabé por arrepentirme, como casi siempre que llamaba a casa. Mi padre salía por detrás diciendo que no hago más que el vago, y mi madre no para de decirme que cuando me voy a ir a casa, aunque sea para pasar un tiempecito, el único que medio me apoyaba era mi hermano, pero porque en realidad pasaba un poco de mí, lo único que le gustaba de lo que hacía era que iba a viajar bastante, pero de todas formas si había Pokémon de por medio no le interesaba.

Era sábado, y había quedado con Rubén y con Alex para ir al centro comercial de Trigal para comprarnos la ropa, odiaba ir de compras, pero desde luego prefería mil veces ir con Alex y con Rubén antes que con mis padres, ya que con ellos era en plan de "Ariel vamos a comprar que te hacen falta unos pantalones", y al final comprábamos pantalones, camisetas, sudaderas... Con éstos en cambio me lo pasaba genial, ya que siempre acabábamos Alex y yo riéndonos de Rubén porque decía demasiadas tonterías en poco tiempo. Para variar cuando llegué a la puerta de la academia estaba Alex esperando, y Rubén dando toques como diciendo que ya estaba, en cuanto llegué a donde estaba Alex le dije:

Yo: Vamos a buscar a Rubén, ¿no?

Alex: Si porque sino no salimos hasta mañana.

Y para variar lo encontramos en la habitación buscando algo.

Rubén: Donde narices estarán las zapatillas.

Alex: ¿Has probado a mirar debajo de la cama?

Rubén: Ostras... Es cierto xD

Yo: Vamos anda que perdemos el autobús.

Cogimos el autobús de milagro, como siempre, y llegamos a Trigal a eso de las 12. Primero fuimos a echar un vistazo a las tiendas del subterráneo, pero al entrar vimos que estaban cerradas, cuando caímos en que sólo habrían los lunes, así que decidimos ir al centro comercial para comer algo, después fuimos a comprar la ropa, donde nos tiramos hasta las 6 que salía el autobús de vuelta. Estábamos esperando en la estación cuando me entraron ganas de ir al baño, así que me alejé un poco buscando unos arbustos. Estaba buscando el mejor sitio cuando vi a dos personas de negro discutiendo, una parecía una mujer y era la que gritaba a un hombre que parecía bastante asustado.

Mujer: ¡¿Es que hablo en chino o que?! ¡Te dije que no te movieras de aquí!

Hombre: Lo siento, sólo me alejé un rato para hacer mis necesidades.

Mujer: Pues a partir de ahora tendremos que incluir en el uniforme los pañales, para que no te tengas que mover de tu puesto, se lo comentaré a Giovanni, a ver que le parece...

Hombre: No por favor, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo.

Mujer: ¡¿Me estás tratando de tú?!

Hombre: Per...perdón. No vol... volverá a pasar, se... se lo prometo.

Después de oír eso me fui corriendo, ya que habían terminado de discutir, pero antes de dejar de oírlos completamente oí algo a la chica referente a la academia, aunque supuse que lo habría oído mal ya que me iba casi corriendo.

Llegué a la parada justo cuando se estaban montando, menos mal que Rubén se puso un poco tonto con el conductor para entretenerlo, que eso si que se le daba bien. Después de media hora echándome la bronca, le conté lo que había oído y visto y si debía de decírselo a Primo. Alex no dijo nada, aunque me di cuenta de que se quedó pensativo un momento.

Alex: Has dicho que mencionaron a un tal Giovanni, ¿no es cierto?

Yo: Si, ¿lo conoces o qué?

Alex: Habéis oído hablar alguna vez del Team Rocket, ¿verdad?

Yo: No.

Rubén: ¿Team Rocket?

Alex: El Team Rocket es una organización de ladrones muy peligrosa que actúa en

Johto y en Kanto, se sabe que su jefe es Giovanni, el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Verde, pero la policía nunca ha conseguido probarlo.

Rubén: ¿Me estás diciendo que un líder de gimnasio es el jefe de una organización secreta de ladrones?

Alex: Si, algo así.

Yo: Pero de todas formas no creo que fueran miembros del Team Rocket, no estarían tramando nada un sábado a las 6 de la tarde por los alrededores de una de las ciudades más grande de Johto.

Alex: Es posible, creo que es mejor no decirle nada a Primo por ahora, pero habrá que estar atentos por si acaso.

Tampoco le di mucha importancia, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que faltaba una semana para la graduación, pero Alex estuvo toda la semana con la mosca detrás de la oreja, se le veía tenso, muy raro en él, y siempre llevaba alguna Pokéball encima, cosa también rara en él ya que siempre iba sereno y no llevaba Pokémon más que a las clases prácticas, pero nadie le dimos importancia ya que estábamos todos bastante nerviosos, además de que Primo nos dijo que eligiéramos un Pokémon para la graduación, no íbamos a hacer ninguna demostración ni ningún combate, pero quería que se hiciera notar que la academia sólo quería conseguir la unión entre el entrenador y el Pokémon. Eso si, la forma en que elegimos a nuestro Pokémon fue más bien rara, ya que en realidad eran los Pokémon los que nos elegían a nosotros, Primo nos llevó por clases al aula de batalla e iba sacando a los Pokémon, que decidían si se iban con alguno de nosotros o no. No fue ningún misterio el que Vaporeon me eligiese a mí, o que Exeggutor eligiese a Rubén, ni tampoco que a Alex lo hubiese elegido Magby, que era el Pokémon que solía utilizar en los combates. Cuando salía con la Pokéball de Vaporeon después de que me hubiese elegido, vi cómo Primo discutía con la chica del Poochyena, que por fin supe que se llamaba Sara, porque ella quería llevar a su Poochyena pero Primo decía que tenía que ser uno de la academia, al final accedió a que llevara a su Poochyena porque creía que no la había elegido ningún Pokémon, aunque más tarde me enteraría de que un Abra la había elegido telepáticamente. De hecho me lo dijo ella misma en cuanto se fue Primo, cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia.

Yo: ¿Qué te ha elegido Abra y no vas a ir con él? Qué fuerte...

Sara: Tranquilo Ariel, además también estaré con Abra.

Yo: ¿¡Te vas a llevar a los dos!?

Sara: No, lo que voy a hacer es mantener contacto telepático con Abra, para un Pokémon psíquico es mucho más importante el contacto de la mente que el del cuerpo, y tú que has estudiado con mi mismo profesor deberías de saberlo.

Ahí me dio de lleno, cada vez que decía eso el profesor en clase me entraban ganas de gritarle, lo que une a un entrenador con su Pokémon es el contacto, no creía que un Pokémon y su entrenador estuvieran en contacto si ni siquiera se veían.

Sara: Y Abra ni siquiera va a estar despierto, duerme 18 horas al día, por eso prefiero llevarme a Poochyena y tener contacto con Abra.

Yo: Hombre, visto así...

Ya estábamos a jueves, al día siguiente sería la graduación, y Primo me chivó que iba a venir gente importante, como el profesor Oak o Rosa, del programa de radio. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, ya no podía ni acariciar a Vaporeon, porque me temblaba tanto la mano que le transmitía mis nervios, y no era el único, en la cena se notaba que el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, el único que parecía estar tranquilo era Rubén, creo que ese no se pondría nervioso ni el día de su boda, si es que alguna mujer conseguía aguantarle xD. Apenas probé bocado temiendo, mejor dicho sabiendo, que me iba a sentar mal, porque tenía el estómago revuelto, pero Rubén comió como siempre o incluso más, como si fuese un jueves normal y el día siguiente un viernes normal, nunca terminaría de entender a este chico.

Por fin viernes, parecía que no iba a llegar nunca, tenía puesto el despertador a las 8, pero después de haberme dormido a las 3 sin parar de dar vueltas en la cama, y haberme despertado a las 6 para seguir dando vueltas sin sentido, no hizo falta que sonara. Al final me acabé levantando a las 7, me vestí y me fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores con Vaporeon.

Yo: ¿Sabes Vaporeon?

Vaporeon: ¿vaaa?

Yo: Voy a echar de menos esto, aquí es todo muy fácil, tenemos cama y tres comidas al día, a parte de unas clases y cosas que hacer, en cuanto salga de aquí voy a depender sólo de mí, y eso no se hasta que punto será bueno.

Vaporeon (acariciándome la pierna): rion rion.

Yo: Y por supuesto a ti también te voy a echar de menos, el profesor Abedul, de Hoenn, me va a enviar mañana al que será mi compañero desde el principio, es un Pokémon muy mono, creo que te caería bien.

En mitad de mi conversación con Vaporeon, vi a Alex sentado en una roca con Magby.

Yo: ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Alex: ¿Hay alguien que puede dormir hoy?

Yo: Pues he pasado por la habitación de Rubén y sólo se oían ronquidos.

Alex: Ja, ja. Ese no se pone nervioso por nada, ¿te acuerdas la vez esa que nos pilló Primo en tu habitación por la noche en primero?

Yo: Ja ja, como para olvidarlo, tu y yo en una esquina acojonados y Rubén gritándole a Primo, al final Primo no sabía si tenía la culpa él o Rubén xD.

Alex: Si, oye Ariel te voy a ser sincero.

Yo: Dime.

Alex: Estoy bastante preocupado desde que el sábado me dijiste lo de la conversación de los Rockets que habías oído.

Yo: Pero hombre no te preocupes por eso, ahora mismo tienes otras cosas más importantes por las que preocuparte.

Alex: Precisamente por eso, dijiste que habías oído algo de la academia, y no es casualidad que 6 días después iba a ser la graduación, además la academia tiene más Pokémon que un centro Pokémon, es un blanco interesante para ellos, sin contar con que vienen personas importantes como el profesor Oak.

Yo: Visto así da un poco de miedo, pero de todas formas porque vienen personas importantes no tenemos nada que temer, en el peor de los casos tenemos a personas que les pueden hacer frente, estamos en una academia, esos no saben nada de Pokémon comparado con Primo o el profesor.

Alex: Pero cuentan con el factor sorpresa, Ariel no se lo que va a pasar, pero estate preparado por si acaso, a lo mejor vamos a necesitar tu ayuda, pequeño.

Dijo mientras acariciaba a Vaporeon, y se fue con Magby hacia la academia para terminar de prepararse.

Yo: ¿Tú que crees Vaporeon?

Vaporeon: Va va, rion.

Yo: Lo tomaré como un "estoy preparado".

Y nos fuimos casi detrás de Alex, para arreglar la habitación y terminar de una vez.

11:50, estábamos ya todos en la recepción, esperando a que llegaran Rosa, el profesor Oak, el profesor Elm (que al final confirmó su asistencia), y algún líder de Johto. Hoy si que no habíamos llegado tarde ninguno, y a Rubén se les estaban empezando a notar los nervios, y nos empezamos a reír para calmar un poco los ánimos, porque parecía que la sala iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Rubén: Ey Ariel, ¿ese no es Pegaso?

Yo: ¿Quién es Pegaso?

Rubén: El líder de Malva, los entrenadores de planta lo conocemos porque entrena Volador, es uno de nuestros mayores enemigos.

Yo: ¿Los entrenadores de planta? Amigo mío, que no se te suba a la cabeza, todavía no eres entrenador xD.

Rubén: Bueno me has entendido...

Esto ya me terminó de asegurar que Rubén estaba bastante nervioso, ya que ahí normalmente me hubiera dicho algo como "¿¡Qué no!? Valgo más que la mitad de los entrenadores de planta, y más que el resto de entrenadores" o algo así.

12:00, ya terminaron de llegar todos, y pasamos al salón de actos, donde Primo nos iba a dar el diploma de entrenadores y la agente Mara una Pokédex, que era obligatorio para cualquier entrenador, ya que era como tu DNI de entrenador. La celebración estuvo bastante bien, cuando llegó mi turno estaba tiritando, lógicamente, y es que estaba tan nervioso que hasta Primo lo notó, y después de darme el diploma me dijo "ánimo nervioso".

Un poco más tranquilo y con el diploma en la mano, terminó de dar el diploma a todos los que habíamos estudiado agua (fue por orden alfabético según el tipo de estudio), y empezó a darle el diploma a los de bicho, así hasta que después de eléctrico le llegó el turno a fuego, ya que como fantasma sólo estaba Sara, y le iban a dar el diploma con los que habían estudiado Psíquico, para que no estuviera sola. Primo acababa de llamar a Alex, y le estaba dando la mano cuando se abrieron las puertas.

Rockets: ¡No os mováis!

Rockets: ¡Vileplume, somnífero!

Entre tanto alboroto oí a un alumno de bicho que le decía a uno de normal.

Alumno 1: ¡Saca a tu Togetic! ¡Haz que use velo sagrado!

Entonces reaccioné:

Yo: ¡Vaporeon, adelante, usa neblina, elimina los somníferos!

Rocket 5: Se nos está yendo de las manos, ¡Koffing usa pantalla humo!

De repente una espesa niebla negra recubrió todo el salón de actos, no se podía ni ver ni respirar, casi me estaba ahogando cuando oí a un entrenador gritar:

Alumno 2: Pidgeotto, usa tornado para alejar el humo.

En cuestión de segundos todo el humo había desaparecido, pero también los Rocket. Todo era un caos, la gente luchaba por respirar, yo estaba luchando por ver algo y encontrar a Alex y a Rubén, cuando alguien me tocó por la espalda.

Alex: Rápido Ariel, tenemos que ir tras ellos, se han llevado a Primo y al profesor Oak.

Yo: ¡No! Mierda, vamos a buscarlos.

Alex: Bien, Rubén ya ha salido tras ellos, se han ido a la sala de prácticas, probablemente quieran robar Pokémon.

Yo: Vamos estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Echamos a correr hacia la sala de combate, pero ahí no estaban, cuando seguimos un poco más hacia delante nos encontramos a Rubén y a Exeggutor tirados en el suelo.

Yo: ¡Rubén! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

Rubén: Les... les iba siguiendo cuando un Rocket me vio, entonces dos se quedaron para luchar, Exeggutor y yo no fuimos suficientes.

Yo: Tranquilo, tengo pociones de cuando fuimos a Trigal, deberías volver con los demás.

Rubén: No, puedo seguir...

Alumnos: ¡Ey!

Cuando miré para atrás vi a otros cuantos alumnos que se habían graduado conmigo.

Alumnos: Dicen que los Rockets se han llevado a Primo, vamos a por él.

Yo: Mejor, vamos a necesitar ayuda.

Alex: Rubén, ¿cuántos Rockets iban para allá?

Rubén: No muchos, no se donde se habrán metido los otros.

Alex: ¡No! Seguro que están por allí preparados para volver a atacar, los entrenadores de bicho planta y psíquico, iros al salón de actos e intentar que no entren Rockets, Sara, tú vendrás con nosotros, algunos Rockets usan Pokémon psíquicos y tu Poochyena nos vendrá bien.

Sara: Muy bien, llamaré a Abra para que vaya a echarles una mano.

Yo: Los demás, vamos hacia el despacho de Primo, ¡rápido!

No éramos muchos, unos 5 o 6, pero íbamos corriendo sin pensar siquiera en que íbamos a hacer cuando nos encontráramos con los Rockets. Pero tampoco dio tiempo de pensar mucho, al doblar la siguiente esquina nos encontramos con tres Rockets que nos esperaban.

Rocket 1: Pero si sois unos críos, ¿por qué no os vais a casa?

Rocket 2: Raticate, híper colmillo.

Rocket 3: Zubat, mordisco.

Yo: ¡Vaporeon reflejo!

Alex: ¡Magby giro fuego contra Zubat!

Alumno 1: Machop golpe kárate contra Raticate.

Yo: Encargaros vosotros, Sara, Alex y yo seguiremos.

Todos: Vale, no os preocupéis.

Seguimos avanzando pasando por el lado de los Rockets, que no pudieron hacer nada porque sus Pokémon estaban pasando bastantes apuros.

Alex: A partir de ahora silencio, si Rubén dijo que eran pocos y le quitamos esos tres, tienen que quedar dos o tres, pueden estar en cualquier lado.

De repente se para Sara.

Sara: Alto, Abra viene.

Y efectivamente Abra apareció delante de nosotros, con evidentes secuelas de un combate.

Sara: Abra me está pasando imágenes de lo que está pasando en el salón, les han pillado por sorpresa mientras Rosa y los líderes intentan sacar a la gente.

Yo: Ya está, ¿cómo es que Pegaso y los demás líderes no nos están ayudando?, con sus Pokémon no tendríamos ningún problema.

Sara: No veo que tengan ningún Pokémon, creo que han venido sin ellos.

Yo: Mierda, bueno vamos a seguir, será mejor que Abra vuelva.

Y parece que me oyó, porque volvió a desaparecer como si nada. Llegamos al despacho de Primo, y vimos por la rejilla de la puerta que habían atado a Primo y al profesor a las sillas, intentaban que dijeran algo.

Rocket: Vamos profesor, se que no has venido sólo por la graduación, dime donde está.

Oak: No se de que me estás hablando, déjame en paz.

Rocket: A lo mejor tu amigo Primo si sabe de que estoy hablando.

Primo: Pues no, no tengo ni la más remota idea.

Rocket: Veo que voy a tener que refrescaros la memoria.

Nada más decir eso sacó a Venomoth de su Pokéball.

Rocket: Venomoth, ¡confusión!

Sara: Poochyena mordisco.

Rocket: ¿¡Cómo!?

Primo: ¡Largaos de aquí, ahora que podéis!

Yo: No, hemos venido a por vosotros.

Alex: Magby, ¡lanzallamas!

Rocket: Venomoth vuelve. Así que queréis hacer de héroes, ¿no?

Yo: ¡Queremos que dejéis a Primo y al profesor en paz!

Rocket: Los dejaríamos gustosamente... si me dijeran lo que quiero saber. ¡Adelante Raticate, mordisco!

Yo: Vaporeon, reflejo y pistola agua.

Entonces entraron los otros dos Rocket, uno sacó a un Venonat mientras que el otro sacó a un Sandshrew.

Alex: Ariel, yo me encargo del Venonat, tú encárgate de Sandshrew y que Sara se encargue de Raticate.

Yo: Bien, Vaporeon, usa agilidad para sacar a Sandshrew de aquí, este sitio es muy pequeño para los tres.

Pocos segundos más tarde estábamos Alex y yo luchando en el pasillo, no paraba de oír a Magby escupir fuego y a Venonat intentando dormirlo.

Yo: Vaporeon acabemos de una vez, rayo hielo.

Y le dio de lleno, congelándolo, y dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de la academia, después me uní a la lucha con Alex.

Yo: Vaporeon ataque rápido. (…) ¡Vamos Alex es tu oportunidad, está despistado!

Alex: Si, ¡Magby giro fuego!

Y le dio un golpe crítico, además de que lo dejó encerrado en el torbellino, cuando consiguió salir estaba muy débil para seguir luchando y Alex y yo estábamos entrando al despacho.

Rocket: Raticate súper diente.

Sara: ¡Poochyena no!

Rocket: Genial, ha sido muy fácil, ahora Raticate, súper diente contra ella.

Sara: ¡Aaaaahhh!

Justo apareció Abra delante de Sara y usó su movimiento reflejo, haciendo que Raticate se frenara en seco delante de él, pero terminó de gastar sus últimas fuerzas en ese ataque, con lo que cayó al suelo a la vez que Raticate.

Sara: ¡Abra no!

Alex: Magby lanzallamas.

Yo: Vaporeon rapidez.

Alex y yo: ¡ADELANTE!

Con el ataque combinado de Magby y de Vaporeon dejamos fuera a Raticate, y mientras íbamos a ver como estaban Abra, Poochyena y Sara, la Rocket guardó a Raticate y sacó a Venomoth de nuevo.

Rocket: Venomoth, usa psíquico contra todos.

Sara: ¡Cuidado!

Y nada más decir esto Poochyena saltó y se puso en medio, lo que bloqueó el ataque de Venomoth, mientras, Abra usó su recuperación, y se puso al lado de Poochyena para ayudarle.

Yo: Bien, Alex, dile a Magby que libere a Primo y al profesor, Vaporeon, ayuda a Abra y a Poochyena.

Rocket: Eso no os va a servir de nada, Venomoth usa somnífero.

Y de repente el tiempo se paró, la Rocket estaba preparada con un pañuelo para evitar los efectos del sueño, pero los demás no, y no sabíamos que hacer cuando vimos que Abra desapareció y apareció justamente delante de Venomoth.

Rocket: ¡¿Pero que haces?! Te va a dormir el primero.

Sara: Y el último.

Rocket: ¡¿Cómo?!

Y cuando la Rocket alzó la vista para ver que pasaba vio como el somnífero dormía a Abra, pero notó que Venomoth se dormía también.

Sara: Eso te pasa por no estudiar. Abra tiene una habilidad que transmite los cambios de estado, además puede luchar mientras está dormido, de hecho siempre está dormido.

No terminó de caer Venomoth al suelo cuando la Rocket lo metió en la Pokéball y se fue por la ventana.

Primo: Y los demás.

Sara: En el salón, sigue habiendo Rockets.

Oak: Vamos Primo, no hay tiempo que perder.

Y volvimos corriendo hacia el salón, viendo como huían también los dos Rockets que habíamos derrotado en la entrada. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a un montón de Pokémon luchando, todos los alumnos contra un puñado de 15 o 20 Rockets. Apenas estaba viendo el suceso vi como el profesor Oak metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una Pokéball de la que salió un Dragonite.

Oak: Dragonite, usa ciclón.

El ataque del Dragonite del profesor fue tal que se llevó a la mitad de los Rockets y de sus Pokémon, y los que no se los llevó el ciclón se fueron corriendo.

Primo: Muchas gracias Oak.

Oak: No es nada, hay que ver si todo el mundo está bien.

Primo: Por supuesto.

Alex: Perdone profesor, ¿puede decirme que era lo que andaban buscando los Rockets?

Oak: Pues no se si debería, pero nos habéis salvado, así que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Verás (y sacó otra Pokéball, de la que salió un Chansey). Chansey, dámelo por favor.

Entonces Chansey se sacó un poco el huevo del bolsillo, y después de buscar un rato, sacó lo que parecía una Pokéball dorada.

Yo: ¿Qué es eso?

Oak: Esto es la GS Ball, hace tiempo que un entrenador me la trajo de las islas Naranja, donde la había descubierto una profesora de allí. Llevo unos años estudiándola y no he conseguido averiguar nada, y se la traía a Primo para que me ayudara a sacar algo en claro de ella.

Alex: ¿Una GS Ball? Debe de haber muy pocas porque nunca había oído hablar de ellas.

Oak: De hecho creo que es la única, precisamente por eso la estoy investigando, creo que tiene algún tipo de relación con Celebi.

Yo: ¿Celebi? No me suena, creo que nunca lo había oído.

Rubén (apareciendo detrás): ¡¿Celebi?! ¿Qué pasa con Celebi?

Yo y Alex: ¡Rubén! ¿Cómo estás?

Rubén: Mejor, esto ha sido un juego de niños, los Rockets serán lo que quieran, pero desde luego como entrenadores no sirven xD.

Oak: Le estaba diciendo a tus compañeros que lo que venían a buscar esos Rockets era la GS Ball, una Pokéball muy extraña que encontró una profesora en las islas Naranja y me envió para que la estudiara, llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo y no he conseguido nada, por eso la traje para que Primo me ayudara a descubrir su secreto, lo que no se es como los Rockets pudieron saberlo...

Rubén: ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Celebi?

Oak: Ah si, es que creemos que la GS Ball tiene algo que ver con Celebi, y tú que sabes quién es sabrás lo importante que es descubrir el secreto de esta Pokéball.

Rubén: Y tanto, si de verdad tiene algo que ver con Celebi y consigues abrirla, podrás viajar en el tiempo.

Alex y yo: ¿¡Viajar en el tiempo!?

Rubén: Como lo oís, Celebi es el legendario Pokémon de planta que es capaz de hacer viajes en el tiempo, lo que pasa es que sólo se aparece a la gente que tiene problemas, y los ayuda tele transportándolos a otro tiempo.

Yo: Pues vaya forma de ayudar...

Primo: Generalmente ese viaje en el tiempo es sólo temporal.

Yo: Lógicamente, es un viaje en el tiempo ¬¬.

Primo: No, je je, me he explicado mal, me refiero a que sólo transporta a ese viajero en el tiempo para sacarlo del peligro, luego vuelve a llevarlo a su tiempo original.

Oak: Bueno visto lo visto creo que lo mejor es que guardes bien esa Pokéball y que sigamos con la fiesta, si nos dejan claro.

Todos: Ja, ja.

Acto seguido, Primo empezó a hablar a todos los presentes explicando brevemente lo que había pasado, pero sin dar detalles innecesarios, al final del discurso más o menos se habían calmado los ánimos, aunque todavía se respiraba tensión en el ambiente.

Primo: Ahora vamos a hacer un descanso de una media hora para que los alumnos que quedan puedan medianamente arreglarse, no sería justo que salieran en la foto de la graduación así, je je. Por cierto, para los que ya se han graduado y han perdido el diploma o la Pokédex, que no se preocupe que le daremos otro, pero mañana, para evitar más líos.

Y dicho esto se fue a cambiarse el también. Yo también me fui a pegarme una ducha y ponerme otra cosa, casi me vino bien porque así ya no tendría que estar toda la noche con el traje de la graduación, en cambio a Rubén se le cambiaron los nervios por la mala leche, e iba por el pasillo blasfemando contra los Rockets por haberle ensuciado (y decir ensuciado es poco) su traje de graduación.

Más o menos una hora después estábamos otra vez todos en el salón, algunos ya con el diploma y la Pokédex en nuestro poder y otros con los nervios por tenerlos, pero en general había más calma. Antes de seguir dando los diplomas, Primo dedicó unas palabras haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado y agradeciéndonos nuestra participación a los alumnos, aunque a pesar de lo emotivo de su discurso no parecía emocionado en absoluto...

Primo: Y dicho esto, pasemos a la entrega de los diplomas, segunda parte. (Risas) Creo que íbamos por... ah sí, por fuego, por Alex concretamente, muy bien, este chico ha sacado las mejores notas en su especialidad, que como podemos apreciar en el tipo de su compañero, es el fuego. Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje.

Alex: Gracias profesor.

Primo: Y ahora pasemos a normal, porque este año no ha tenido mucho éxito el hielo, será porque está muy frío, ¿no? Je, je.

Y así fue nombrando a todos los que habían estudiado normal, que no eran pocos, de hecho normal es el tipo al que más Pokémon pertenecen, siguiéndole de cerca agua y volador.

Por fin llegó el turno de Rubén, ya apenas estaba nervioso, y fue con impaciencia a recoger su diploma. Primo echó un mini-discurso parecido al de Alex y al mío. Cuando terminó con todos los alumnos, invitó a todos los presentes al comedor para un pequeño "piscolabis".


End file.
